dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu
Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu (ドラゴンボール大魔王復活, Doragon Bōru Daimaō Fukkatsu; lit. "Dragon Ball: Great Demon King's Revival") is a role playing video game released in Japan by Bandai on August 12, 1988. It is the second Dragon Ball video game released for the Nintendo Entertainment System. Daimaō Fukkatsu is the first role playing game based on the Dragon Ball series. Its gameplay was reused in the ''Gokuden'' video game series. Story Daimaō Fukkatsu takes place during the King Piccolo Saga. Instead of being killed at the World Martial Arts Tournament, Krillin is killed by Tambourine at Kame House, where the adventure begins. Gameplay The game uses a board game, which includes battles using cards. The players have to move around the board-style map to reach a target destination. On the way, Goku might encounter several characters. Some characters offer information and others have to be fought. The outcome of each fight is determined by the randomly generated hand of cards the player and the opponent are dealt. The player flips over cards in a certain order, and their actions are then shown as an animated battle. Once at the target destination, Goku progress through a 3D-like area and can "talk", "investigate", or "use an item". There are traps that can damage Goku and even end the game. Passwords are used to save the progress. Goku can be leveled up at a maximum of 14 in this video game. Cards There are three types of cards that can be played: *'Star Cards' – Used to control Goku's movement on the map. How far he is able to move depends on the number of stars on the card played. The number of stars on cards can go from 1 to 7. *'Attack Cards' – Used to attack the opponent during a battle. Whoever has the highest number of stars on the card can attack. If there is a tie in the number of stars, nobody attack. Each Attack Card has a kanji which denotes the type of attack: :*拳 – Punch :*蹴 – Kick :*連 – Punch & Kick combo :*棒 – Power Pole :*必 – Special Attack: the player can choose from five of Goku's signature techniques. The more a technique is used, the more powerful it becomes. The five attacks that can be chosen include: Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper, Kamehameha (later replaced by the Super Kamehameha), Reverse Kamehameha, Hasshu-ken, Afterimage Technique (later replaced by the Double-Afterimage, which is later replaced by Triple-afterimage). :*逃 – Run Away :*？ – Random Attack *'Kanji Numbered Cards' – Cards are used for defense. If the kanji number on the card is high enough, Goku may be able to avoid the opponent's attack. The kanji number on cards can go from 1 to 9. Levels There is 12 target destinations that Goku must investigate in Daimaō Fukkatsu: *Kame House *West City *Southern Transformation Kindergarten *Jingle Village *Pilaf's New Castle *Pirate Cave *Fortuneteller Baba's Palace *Sacred Land of Korin *Penguin Village *The Remote Land of Konpei *Piccolo's Mansion *Dark Castle Bosses & enemies *Ukulele *Tambourine *Pirate Robot *Banjo *Cymbal *Drum *Synthesizer *Pilaf Machine *Mercenary Tao *Master Shen *Monster Carrot *Lord Konpei *Organ *King Piccolo Gallery Video links *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHyXbE-knCo&feature=related Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu Commercial] Category:Video Games Category:Dragon Ball games Category:RPG games Category:Video games where Goku is playable